


Interest

by Asier



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asier/pseuds/Asier
Summary: Kyl'il can't stop thinking about Ashe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found at my tumblr (lesbianakari).

Kyl’il had begun watching Ashe when she was bored, following her through the many lanterns placed about the Shrouded Isles. She watched with fascination even the most mundane of tasks and with amusement the casual banter and playful violence Ashe engaged in with her friends.

Loathe as she was to admit it, Kyl’il was beginning to think she was perhaps a bit _too_ interested in Ashe. If she wasn’t going about her job as guardian, then she was watching Ashe. And if she wasn’t watching Ashe, she was thinking about her. And if she wasn’t thinking about Ashe, she was actively doing her best not to – likely while toying with the flowers Ashe had brought her, petting their petals or bringing them to her nose, altogether not helping with banishing thoughts of her. It was a terribly distracting cycle where, in the end unless she was sufficiently preoccupied, all Kyl’il did was think about Ashe in some way or another.

And when those thoughts became too distracting, Kyl’il turned restless from them, she would find herself visiting the bar to watch Ashe in person. Ashe was loud and foul-mouthed and petty and terribly awkward. But she was also kind and understanding and sympathetic. Kyl’il liked being around her.

Feeling particularly distracted one night, Kyl’il made her way to the bar as if on instinct. It was late but the door was open. A couple people still hovered around the bar, drunken ears tuned into whatever story Inien was relaying, enraptured as only those turned easily impressed under the influence of alcohol could become. Ashe was clearing tables, that half of the bar empty but for her and Charoth, who followed after her with a hand latched onto her tunic.

Ashe’s eyes raised at the sound of bar’s door opening. “Kyl’il,” she said, her tone tinged with surprise. Kyl’il walked closer to her, turning a chair around and sitting at a table near the one Ashe was clearing. “How are you?”

“I’m doing well,” Kyl’il replied. “How about you?”

“Tired, I guess, but pretty good.”

“And Charoth?” Kyl’il leaned forward in her seat, beckoning him over. He looked between the two of them, Ashe giving a small nod, before releasing her tunic and walking over into Kyl’il’s arms. She lifted him and placed him on her lap.

“He’s been with me, hasn’t gotten into any trouble or anything.” Ashe picked up the last of the dishes. “Excuse me for a second.” She walked over to the bar, Inien calling something at her and Ashe responding to the insult in kind. Charoth played with one of Kyl’il’s fingers as they waited for Ashe to return.

“What do you think Charoth,” Kyl’il whispered. “Am I on her mind nearly as often as she’s on mine?” He continued to tug on her finger, noncommittal.

Ashe came back with a glass in her hand. “I forgot to ask, do you want anything?”

Kyl’il shook her head. “No, I’m fine.” Ashe took the seat beside her, turning it towards her. Kyl’il shifted in Ashe’s direction. Their knees were nearly brushing. Kyl’il stared at the space between them.

“Oh? Did you just stop by to see Charoth then?” Ashe took a swig of her drink, eyeing Kyl’il quizzically, though her gaze kept shifting. Her fingers tapped her glass as if she were battling nerves. Charoth wiggled in Kyl’il’s arms, having dropped her finger he seemed to have found himself bored. She released him and he slipped on to the floor, creeping under the table and out of sight.

Kyl’il peered after him for a moment before speaking, unsure of what exactly to say. She settled on a vague and unfulfilling, “Something like that,” her gaze fluttering back to Ashe’s face. Ashe set her drink down, it sloshed in the cup. Her fingers slipped away from it; they were slender and Kyl’il supposed they would appear heavily callused if she ever got a proper look at them. Kyl’il found herself wanting to grab Ashe’s hand. The desire was heavy in her chest, a pull in her head, a need.

Unthinking, Kyl’il reached out, grasping one of Ashe’s hands. Ashe jumped, surprise at the sudden contact. Kyl’il looked at her, stared her straight in her eyes. “Is this all right?” Kyl’il asked, intertwining their fingers.

Ashe opened her mouth, closed it, stared at their hands. “Yeah. I… don’t mind.”

“Good.” Kyl’il scooted closer to her. Their knees met with a soft bump and once again Ashe jumped. “Ashe?”

“Huh?” Ashe tensed, her eyes wide. Kyl’il frowned, rubbed her thumb soothingly against the skin of Ashe’s hand.

“If I’m being perfectly honest, I came because I wanted to see you.”

“Me…” Ashe echoed. Kyl’il hummed. She pulled their joined hands upwards, Ashe watching their ascent, dumbfounded. “Why?”

“Because, I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Ashe’s mouth gaped open. A high-pitched, “ _Really_ ,” eked its way out and she cleared her throat. “Gods, okay, that was embarrassing,” she mumbled fixing her gaze on the ground. Kyl’il tugged their hands the rest of the way upwards, close enough to her mouth that her breath fell hot on them.

“Do you mind if I…” Kyl’il slowly pressed a kiss to one of Ashe’s fingertips. Ashe’s fingers twitched in her grasp, but she didn’t pull her hand away. Kyl’il took that as consent and pressed kisses to each of her other fingertips. When she looked at Ashe again, her face had taken on a pale pink hue, the tips of her ears bright red. Kyl’il reached out with her free hand, fingers brushing Ashe’s cheek. Ashe leaned into the touch, her eyes closed, her breathing unsteady.

Kyl’il stared. She stared and stared, her thumb running along Ashe’s cheekbone. She stared as she leaned closer. She was still staring when her breath hit Ashe’s lips.

Still staring when she heard Ashe’s voice, shaking and airy as she said, “You can kiss me.” Still staring when their lips met and there was nothing to see but Ashe’s hair and closed eyelids. When Ashe pressed into her Kyl’il closed her eyes. Their entwined hands tightened around each other. Kyl’il’s mind went blank as they kissed and kissed and kissed until they had to stop so Ashe could breathe.

Kyl’il sat with Ashe for hours afterwards. They talked quietly together, Charoth at their feet and hands still joined together.


End file.
